slimerancherfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Saber Slime
60 |jedzenie = Mięso |ulubione_jedzenie = Nieznane |largo = Tylko |gordo = 0 |ulubiona_zabawka = Stego Buddy |szkodliwe = Tylko dzikie }}Saber slime '''- to mięsożerne slimy, wprowadzone wraz z aktualizacją "The Wilds". Możemy znaleźć je jedynie jako Largo slimy. Są czwartym gatunkiem slimów opartych na zwierzętach, zaraz po Hunter slimie, Lucky slimie oraz Tabby slimie. Slimepedia '''Slimeologia: Wszyscy uwierzyli, że wyginęły, jednak Saber Slimy przetrwały do dziś w dziczy jako Largo slimy. Niegdyś, w czasach, gdy po świecie chodziły jeszcze ogromne slimy, Sabery uważane były za jedne z najgroźniejszych drapieżników. Pomimo ich mięsożerności, wykazują nadzwyczaj dziwne upodobanie do łączenia rzadkich owoców kookadoba z patykami, płotem i śluzem, które z czasem robią się twarde jak skała. Na tyle twarde, że jedynie specjalnie opracowane przez Ogdena kookacrackers są w stanie je zniszczyć. Ryzyko: Większość Largo Saber Slimów znalezionych w dziczy są dzikimi slimami, które wyglądają jakby chciały zabić wszystko na swojej drodze. Są także niesamowicie zwinne i zdolne do ogromnych skoków tylko po to aby zyskać swoją zdobycz. Jeśli spotkasz stado zdziczałych Largo Saber Slimów, patrz za siebie aby cię nie otoczyły! Plortonomika: Plorty Saber Slimów są zbierane ze względu na ich wartość historyczną: otwierają drzwi aby poznać prymitywną przeszłość Farmy. Wielu slimologów próbowało wyciągnąć co nieco DNA slimów z tych plortów aby dokonać próby odtworzenia prawdziwych Saber Slimów. Wszystkie próby jednak zostały zakończone porażką. I być może to lepiej, bo w przyszłości, gdyby to się udało, milionerzy prawdopodobnie zaczęliby rozmawiać o stworzeniu miejsc, gdzie trzymano by je w niewoli dla zysku. Porady *Dopóki nie znamy ulub. pożywienia Saber Slimów, karm je ulubionym jedzeniem slimów, z którymi zostały złączone (np. Rad Slime, Rock Slime) *W przeciwieństwie do Hunter Slimów, które stają się wściekłe pod wpływem wysokiego wzburzenia i głodu, Saber Slimy, pojawiają się dzikie w Dziczy, co w połączeniu z wysokimi cenami ich plortów może być zachętą dla łowców. Plorty Hunter Slima mają ponadto wysokie zastosowania w nauce. Historia zmian *1.1.0 - dodano do gry. Ich ulub. pożywieniem jest Stony Hen **1.1.0b - ich ulub. pożywieniem nie jest już Stony Hen, poprawiono także literówkę w ich opisie w Slimepedii. Ciekawostki *Saber Slimy wydają się być wzorowane na kilku gatunkach tygrysów szablozębnych - w szczególności Smilodonach - dobrze znanych jednak wymarłych drapieżnikach, nazywanych często tygrysem szablozębnym. Współczesne Saber Slimy występują jedynie jako Largo, po tym, jak "oryginalne" wymarły, z powodu braku umiejętności przystosowania się do zmian, które nastąpiły. Na zdjęciach łatwo pomylić je z morsem, z powodu wydłużonych kłów i kształtu szabli. Slimepedia odnosi się do rzeczywistego okresu jury na Ziemi; jednego z najbardziej znanych okresów starożytności, ze względu na obecność i dowody obecności dinozaurów. "Duże Slimy" odnoszą się do megafauny, która w tamtych czasach była bardzo obfita. *Drugi skok Saber Slimów jest nazywany Parkourem. *Saber Hunter Slime podczas ataku staje się niewidzialny. *Różowe Saber Largo są jedynymi Largo, które nie mają ulub. pożywienia. *Niektóre Saber Hunter Slimy pojawiają się "głową w dół". *Saber Mosaic Slimy są jedynymi Mosaic Slimami, które nie mają kolorów. *Zanim zostały dodane, mapa była opisana w ten sposób: Though the original saber slimes are long-extinct, their lineage lives on in the feral largos that inhabit the Wilds. But watch out! These primal slimes would like nothing more than to make you their lunch! Tłumaczenie: Chociaż pierwotne Saber Slimy są wymarłe, istnieją nadal jako dzikie Largo w dziczy. Ale uważaj! Te pierwotne Slimy chętnie zrobiłyby sobie z ciebie lunch! Kategoria:Slimy